sonikkuanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadic
"I'm neither Sonic or Shadow. I'm Shadic, the one that will destory you!" Shadic (シャディック. Shadikku), is the fusion form of Sonikku and Shadow through Chaos Unification, who appears in Sonikku! The Anime, and it's Manga series. He's technically the first main character fusion of the series. Shadic first appeared during Sonikku!: The Movie: Nazo Unleashed!, and was promoted intensely in the movie's advertising. He is one of the most favorite characters in the series, although his showings are fairly rare. Appearance Being the merger of Shadow and Sonic, Shadic shares traits owned by his "parent" fusees. Shadic shares Shadow's spine design, instead, he has a total of 8, with the bottom four having Shadow's red highlights. He wears Sonic's gloves and has Shadow's chestfur. His shoes are a mixture of Sonic's Power Sneakers, and Shadow's Air Shakes called the Power Skates. Personality On the forefront, Shadic seems to take the seriousness from Shadow, and mixes it with the playful attitude of Sonic's, causing Shadic to become a character who takes no for an answer, but also has a cocky attitude. Cockiness is another big trait Shadic recieved, due to the mixture of both of his fusees. Shadic has shown to be very arrogant, often taunting and making big scenes about certain attacks. This can cause Shadic to constantly be caught off-guard. However, Shadic shows intense love and care for his friends, and family. However, he seems to have a conflict about which of his fusee's lifestyles he should follow, and can get serious when he needs to be. Shadic tends to take Sonic's "rage" in consideration when he is serious, merging in with Shadow's ruthlessness and intellgence. Due to this, Shadic losses control at times when he's battling a foe, and will can outright kill his opponent even if it's in a situation where Sonikku won't normally kill someone in. Shadic also seems to be "aware" of the fact that he's a fusion, but often speaks of himself as if he was a different person all together. This trait is seen when he first appears. History Fight against Nazo Shadic's first appearance occurred when Sonikku and Shadow was at a near death due to the sheer power of Nazo's Perfect Form. At this point, Shadow began to realize Sonic's kindness and care for the world, and began to want to save it himself. Using the power of the Super Emeralds, Sonic and Shadow began to perform Chaos Unification and transform instantly into Hyper Shadic. In this state, Shadic was easily able to defeat Nazo, reverting him back into his base form, and killing him. Shadic then reverted back into his "parents", and hasn't been used until the Nyx fight, when he "dies" upon getting sliced in half, being reverted back into Sonic and Shadow, much to their dismay. Powers and Abilities Being the fusion of Sonic and Shadow, Shadic takes the abilities of both of his parents. Shadic is is one of the most powerful characters in the series, being able to go par with Nyx, who had a Power Level of 125,000, several times greater than Sonic and Shadow had by themselves. Shadic was also shown to be able to withstand attacks greater than his own PL, suggesting that it's much higher than usual. Shadic shares his fusees' enhanced speed, showing to be even faster than sub atomic particles themselves, echanced reflexes, and the mixture of his fusees' fighting abiliites. Shadic is also shown to have some kind of Telekinetic abilities, shown when he lifts huge rocks from the earth without using his hands, similar to Silver.. Power Levels '''NOTE: '''Below shows the list of power levels either seen, shown, confirmed, or estimated through infomation presented via the show, creator infomation, or other official sources. Note, that some may not be accurate due to them being estimates Vs. Perfect Nazo